It was an accident
by tuna-tier
Summary: "I sw-swear to God, you're going to be the death of me." "I know." "And I'm fine wi-with things like that." "I know, because you're my goddess. You're perfect, and what I did was… serious cow shit." A/N: This was a little angst, because there are problems in everyday life and I wanted to further explore what these two would have to go through. (Christa was too lenient...)


Christa swore she's never been as furious as she was now. Her blue eyes indicated that she was on the verge of murdering someone. And that someone was her dorky, cocky girlfriend. Yet, of all the times, she hadn't given her a mean headbutt or a slap on the back. She did nothing but lock herself in her room. _Great going, you just had to invite her to live with you too. Just share a toothbrush, why don't ya'? _

The blonde dumped her tiny body onto the bed and pulled the heavy comforter over herself. It was usually times like these where Ymir would apologize and the two lovebirds would cuddle the rest of the night away. But no. Fucking hell no. It wasn't Ymir who decided that, but Christa, who was usually the one with the sappy lovey-dovey ideas.

"Christa. I'm coming inside." That stupid voice of hers was barely muffled by the wood door. The petite being gave a small grunt and the lanky brunette came strolling inside. Of course, Christa couldn't see her.

Ymir sighed and rubbed the back of her head, kicking the door shut behind her. "Goddammit. You know I didn't do that on purpose."

"Well, you did a fine job of smiling."

"Oi, oi. It was an accident!"

The disheartened girl sat up, the comforter wrapping around her shivering body. Glaring, she scoffed. "I don't understand how feeling up another person is an accident!"

Her girlfriend almost looked hurt, but with the front she was always putting up, Christa couldn't tell. "I was drunk as shit. You honestly think I had control over what I was doing?"

"Why do you think I try to stop you from drinking? I mean, the least you could have done was putting your hands all over _me._"

"I could barely fucking think and you're getting pissed over nothing! She was just a stripper that was there and was seducing me. There were _tits _and you didn't look happy at all."

"So you thought touching a topless woman in front of me would make me happy?" Christa shook her head and sighed through her nose, getting off the bed. She did keep the blanket around herself to shelter herself in case Ymir thought that a little hug would solve everything. "I know you deserve to drink every once in a while, and it's become more usual for you to leave for work. But I mean… _Really_?"

The brunette rubbed her left arm slowly and looked at her with hopeful eyes. She knew Christa would come back to her, but she knew even more that she fucked up big time. Drinking was just something to relieve stress and pass the time, which Ymir enjoyed quite a bit. With her behaviour, she would be classified as nothing other than a sly brute. She approached her short girlfriend and cringed when she backed away.

"I'm really sorry…"

It was silly to think that those words would do anything. Christa was not only furious, but disappointed. She had once hoped that while Ymir was drunk and unable to think correctly at all, she would be the one still registered in her frying mind. But no, just some damn hooker. The scene was memorable, and not in a good way.

"I am too. Next time you want to go touch some boobs, you can go back to her."

Amber eyes darkened, and the taller woman stalked over to her girlfriend, grabbing her by the wrists and successfully making her look up at her towering form. "I know I screwed up, but right now, you're fucking disrespecting me. I love you, and you know that as well as I do. You know I get drunk off my ass sometimes, and you know that this is the first time I've ever done something as fucked up as this."

"Ymir-"

"Let me finish, Historia." Using her real name like that… How cruel. "I understand that we both know there are actual people who are attractive. But the only thing that went on was my coworkers talking about kids and I thought about having a family with you."

Christa almost wanted to let her explain further but simply chose to pull her hands back, rubbing her wrists where Ymir held a little too tightly. "You know a family would mean kids, and when kids are young. They drink milk. I don't think I have to talk about that shit, but the point is… I wanted milk. Yeah, it's a stupid and shitty reason but there you have it."

Yep, it was a real shit of an excuse to go touching someone else. Yet, the idea almost left Christa with mixed emotions. They had been dating for five years and the idea of marriage wasn't so far off. A family was soon though. The tiny hands were clenching onto the cotton blanket, and it was too soon to will herself from crying because tears were already rolling down her cheeks.

"You a-asshole," she muttered, and Ymir could only give a sheepish smile.

Her shoulders then gave a matching flippant shrug. Almost like saying what could you do?but without words, of course. Her long but muscular arms quickly enveloped the shriveled girl in a warm, tight hug. "I'm sorry… I really am…" murmured Ymir, who moved a hand up to pet her head in what she thought would be a soothing manner.

"I sw-swear to God, you're going to be the death of me."

"I know."

"And I'm fine wi-with things like that."

"I know, because you're my goddess. You're perfect, and what I did was… serious cow shit."

Christa blinked her tears away and looked up at her, completely lost by her interesting choice of words. The dark-skinned woman merely grinned and stooped over to kiss her. It was soft, just lips against lips, and she thanked God that her girlfriend didn't pull back. Said girlfriend was the one to break the kiss, after a few satisfying moments. Her sapphire eyes looked like the ocean when teary, and Ymir hated herself for wishing to see those eyes another time.

"Now… I made your favorite food. God forbid how the fuck I was able to do it."

"You were able to make eintopf?"

"Yes, and going by my way of thinking, your favorite food is equivalent to just my thoughts of tits in general."

"… Then what about my breasts?"

"Yours are like… heaven put into two lumps of fat. Way better than any other tits."

Christa snorted and giggled. Her face couldn't help but turn pink. Ymir took note of this and smirked. The two lovebirds joined hands, and the brunette was able to share the blanket and walk with her girlfriend simultaneously. They went to eat dinner, which Christa practically drooled over, and the rest of the night was spent in their room. Cuddling and then the sorts of other things.

Although the thoughts of such a mishap still lingered in her mind that night, she was happy to see that Ymir wanted to invest into the future. And having kids? Well, she was going to make sure that Ymir had tried her hardest to give her babies that very night.


End file.
